Always A Good Time
by sherlockscarf221b
Summary: John H. Watson was happy but when he has to move to London and goes to a top notch school he meets the mysterious Sherlock Holmes will they become more than just friends?will John settle to the ways of London?And will Anderson stop playing with his toy dinosaurs like a child? ALL WILL BE REVEALED!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Over the years,John Hamish Watson was very fond of school,he was the most popular in his year group,he had many friends and every thing was fine. 18 years John lived in the country,rarely ever going into the city he liked it that way he had always liked it but on the 7th of April that year his parents told him they were moving,John was alright with the idea at first...but then he got told he had to move to sa far away as London father had gotton a promotion that they just couldn't resist. did he have to leave?.Couldnt he just stay here?.These thoughts were wizzing through his head at the time but soon he came to understand,he and his parents were poor anough,They were nearly homeless as it was John new in his heart that moving was the right thing to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For days John packed not wanting to leave anything behind he was gutted,leaving his friends behind was one thing,but leaving behind all the memories that were made in that house he had grew up had laughed,cried and he even had his first kiss in that house tears came to his eyes as he thought about these moments he couldnt leave this life behind but he had to it was best for his family and thats all he cared about.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day finally came and quite by coincidence they were moving on the exact same day as Johns birthday!"19 already! it seems like only yesterday you were toddiling about the place" said Johns mum she couldnt quite belive that her little boy was turning 19 older sister Harriet Watson came,she had not been living with them for about 7 months now after a incedent with her girlfriend, got into a row in the familys house and also John mother got fed up with Harrys drinking problems she would come in at 3am stinking of booze,when harry gets drunk shes very... lets say ill tempered the day of the small party John could tell Harry had a drink or two-not anough to get drunk but still-"Happpyyy birrrthday Johhhhnnnyy boyyy" shouted Harry as she ran over to john and gave him the biggest,tightest hug he had ever recieved in his life "yep on the booze" he mumbled under his breath.  
"Whats that John?" asked harry  
"Nothing,Nothing its good to see you!how have you been?" he replied  
"FINE,fine but what about you eh? Big 19 i remember when i was your age fun times"  
"Better hurry this along or we wont be getting to London anytime soon" said Johns mum to John  
"EH?" said Harry with a raised voice


	2. The Letter

CHAPTER 2  
XXXXXXXXXX

THE LETTER  
XXXXXXXXXX

John was a fantastic student at his old school,he got top marks for everything math,science,english you name it he could do it his teachers were outstanded with his efforts in group work,expressive arts and he had a amazing foot ball skill he would never ever lose no matter what,he was always on the schools football team he was fit,intellagent and one sexy guy,all the girls wanted to be 'his gal' but he didnt want a string of lovers so he held back till he found 'the one'  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On day John got a letter it had a very fancy  
wax seal on it he wondered what it could be?So curiosity took over him and he opened it.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It read:Dear Mr Watson

we are delighted to say that wallace school for jouniours has contacted us and told us of your fantastic grades,and efforts towards the school we would have the privilage if you would consider attending Baker Street Academy if you dont already know you will be sharing a room with a room mate which will be decided for you,all meals will be free and it is a free scolership we are offering it would be delighted if you would come to our induction day to see what we have on offer we dont give free scolerships out to every one but because of your efforts in wallace school for jouniours that we have made an acception we are look foward to meeting you information is attached to the back of this letter.

Yours sincerly

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John was speachless,he had to sit down for a while he couldnt belive it he was getting a scolership to the mosh high rated school in london!After a while he showed his parents the letter they were thrilled "good job john although its not a suprise lets just hope your room mate isnt a posh snob" shouted his dad John was happy, truely happy.


	3. INDUCTION DAY

CHAPTER 3

XXXXXXXXX

INDUCTION DAY  
XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Today was the day,14th of August,induction day for Baker Street Acadamy John was nervous,very nervous he was excited made him feel Baker Street Academy was loacated it the center of London His mum could drive him but he would rather walk he woke up at 6am ,took a shower,washed his hair thoroughly and put some hair gel in it to flaten it down he had no idea what to wear sweat pants? NO!Jeans? mabye he didnt have many clothes any suitable anyway all he wore was his uniform or gym soon found a pair of dark blue jeans and a plain white top. though it was August it was cold he found a cream knitted jumper his mother bought him for his 18th birthday it was to big at the time but he prayed to God that it fitted now he got his new black shoes on-special for the occasion-and he grabed a backpack and put some lunch in it he was ready.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He made his way out of the house Baker Street Acadamy was just down the road when he came insight of the school he saw many black cars "very fancy" he thought he walked somemore untill he got to the big black took a breath and less than a minute he was in the main hall of the school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was tiled floors and a walpaper which had a lovely patterns,he was lost in a daydream,he would be going to school here."Sir?" John was startled a man was standing infront of him."sorry?"  
"Can i have your name please" said the man  
"Oh yes John Watson"  
"You can carry on please make your way through to room 29" replied the man.  
"em..ok" John had no idea whereto go he just walked slowly and waited for the person behind him to come and he could just follow him.

"Name?" John heard the man saying to the boy behind him.  
"Sherlock Holmes"


End file.
